Anything to Get Out of Dancing
by MyEdiction
Summary: What if Edward had said yes when Bella offered to bar the doors at prom? Written as a part of the FanFicAholics Gift Exchange. Rated M for suggested violence.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: **Anything to Get Out of Dancing

**Written for: **readingmama

**Written By: **MyEdiction

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **Canon –Edward takes Bella up on the offer to bar the doors at prom so the vampires can eat

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

**Thank you to ROBRATOR for taking a gander at this for me. **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own these characters or the words from Twilight. I just decided to play with a what-if. **

**

* * *

**

**...:::...**

_Page 487 from Twilight:_

_"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially._

_"And where do you fit into this scheme?" He glared._

_"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."_

_He smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."_

_"Anything."_

He gave a heavy sigh, and I saw him nod to each of his siblings. Both Rosalie and Alice made their way to the DJ booth, handing him a CD, which he quickly put on. As the sounds of an unfamiliar song filled the air, I felt the sudden urge to dance, which was ridiculous. I didn't dance. Before I could take one hobbled step forward, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist pulling me tighter to him. I looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped me, but noticed his eyes weren't on me. Instead, they were tracking the progress of his brothers as both Jasper and Emmett made their way around the gym locking and baring all of the doors.

I was confused. _What are they doing?_

Before I had a chance to voice my question, I was surrounded by five fierce vampires. I had never seen this side of the Cullens before, and I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or not.

Jasper quickly took the point, running through a play-by-play of what was going to happen. I had never seen this side of Jasper before. It was as if he was commanding and leading an army, and as I looked at Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and even Edward, I realized he was.

"Now, we've talked about what was going to happen-who's going to get who," Jasper said in all seriousness.

Emmett clapped his hands once, rubbing them together in glee. He looked like a kid who had just been told he was going to Disney World. Alice was positively buzzing with excitement, and Rosalie looked absolutely fierce in her determination. I turned around to face Edward and gasped at the flash of pure rapture I saw in his eyes. I reached up and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, giving a little pull, urging him to bend down to my level. Even with the one heel and walking cast on, I was still no match for his height.

Thankfully, he lowered himself to my height, his nose barely touching the tip of mine. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" he asked me.

"What's happening?" I couldn't control the faint tremor of fear mixed with excitement which ran through my body.

He smiled at me and placed a short, soft kiss on my lips. I was momentarily dazed and could barely stop myself from latching on to him and begging for more.

"Massacring the unsuspecting townsfolk," he said with a wry smile.

Well, I did say I'd do anything to get out of dancing. I smiled back at him and slipped my hand into his as the rest of the Cullens began to circle the crowd that was swaying to the beat in the middle of the gym.

With lightening fast reflexes, Jasper reached forward and grabbed a girl with short, sandy hair. He ran his fingers through it slowly before I heard a deafening crack, and her head fell limply to the side. I gasped and Edward's hand squeezed around mine as I watched Jasper bite into the girl's neck.

My heart beat at a quick and furious pace as the remaining Cullens each grabbed a student. Emmett went for the head cheerleader, Rosalie for the captain of the football team. I watched Alice practically float over and grab Tyler. All three of them snapped the necks of their victims before sinking their teeth into their necks. When they finished, they dropped the bodies which all crumpled to the floor like rag dolls.

Without warning, Edward released my hand. I looked up him, wondering what he was doing. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist again and pulled me forward with him. He moved hesitantly, like he was afraid I would panic or want to get away. He was ridiculous for thinking that. I was fascinated with what was happening before me. For once, the sight and smell of blood didn't make me want to lose consciousness. It was odd, but I could almost feel my stomach growl, like it was hungry. Instinctively, I rubbed the scar on my hand as it tingled slightly.

Edward stopped in front of the slowly dwindling crowd. I looked around and noticed that there were, at best, a handful of students left. Rosalie and Emmett were sharing one, their mouths both attached to the boy's neck.

I looked up at Edward, intending to ask him what he had planned when he shook his head, reached out and grabbed Jessica, pulling her to him. Her back was against him, and he tilted her head to the side. As I watched Edward run the his finger tips over the skin on her neck, a tidal wave of jealousy roared from within me, rising from my stomach, making me nauseous. His fingers dug into her skin. Her eyes bulged out, and there was a sickening crack as her head fell to the side.

Watching the others kill and drink was like a dark fairytale. Watching Edward about to bite Jessica in front of me was a shock to all of my senses. Part of me wanted to stop him, stop them all from what was happening, but a larger part of me craved the sight Edward drinking blood. This was something I had wanted to see from the moment I knew what he was. Granted, at the time, I figured I would see him draining a deer or maybe the mountain lion he loved so much.

His eyes locked with mine, and his mouth opened slowly. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation of what was about to happen.

And then, he did it. He sunk his teeth into her neck and drank. My eyes were still locked on his. Jessica's frizzy hair was in my line of vision. The ghostly pallor of her skin as he drained her, was the only indication that he was drinking from her.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward. Her hair was blocking my view, and I wanted to see everything. I reached my hand out, intending to push her hair out of the way, but it felt like I was approaching a carnivore exhibit at the zoo with "Do Not Feed the Animals" printed on the outside of the cage. Slowly, I threaded my fingers through her hair pulling it to the side. The only sign that he knew I had approached were his arms tightening around her limp torso.

He was meticulous as he drank, not spilling a drop, and he maintained steady eye contact with me the entire time. He was just finishing up with her. I could tell, because his grip lightened. It was then that I noticed his eyes were changing. They were no longer the brilliant gold I was used to, but more of a muted orange hue.

Her body slipped from his grip, and his hands reached for me, lifting me over the body on the floor.

"Bella," he whispered, just before kissing me.

I froze. I wasn't sure what to do. The handful of times we had kissed were always slow and under his strict control. This was so different. This was Edward unrestrained. If this is what human blood did to him, I was prepared to deal with the eye color change in exchange for this.

I felt what I assumed was his tongue slip across the seam of my lips. I wanted so badly to let him in, but a loud pounding noise sounded at the doors, and we were interrupted.

He ripped his lips away from mine, but kept his arms wrapped around me. I felt a growl as it rumbled through his chest before he released it loudly and it echoed.

"Goddamn dog! Emmett, let him in," he said.

I wondered who was at the door.

Emmett grabbed whoever was there and pulled him in, making sure the door latched behind them.

"What the-"

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked.

His head whipped around, his stare boring into mine. "Bella, what have they done to you? Have they hurt you? Come here. I'll keep you safe."

Edward's arms tightened around me, almost too tightly, and I couldn't stop the wince. Jake took a step forward, and Emmett pinned him to the door in an instant.

"No, Emmett, it's okay. Let him go," Edward said.

The moment Emmett's grip loosened, Jake sprinted across the gym towards me. Edward moved me to his side, freeing his right hand, but keeping his left around my waist. I settled in next to him, content in feeling him hold me closely.

As soon as Jake reached us, he grabbed my arm and tugged. It hurt, and I wasn't sure why he seemed so desperate to get me away from Edward. He had done nothing wrong. I tried pulling my hand back, and when he wouldn't let go, I got frustrated.

"Jacob Black, let go."

"Yes, Jacob Black, let go." I heard Edward repeat in a deadly voice as he reached out and pulled my arm back from him.

"Alice, Rose, watch her," Edward said, stepping away from me in the same moment that they both showed up on either side of me.

He took a step closer to Jake, and I moved to follow him, but Alice and Rose each grabbed an arm, halting my forward movement. Edward didn't stop moving until he was standing right in front of Jacob, mere inches separating them.

"So . . . to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Edward asked as he started to circle Jake.

Jake's chest swelled as he took a deep breath. "I came to warn Bella to stay away from your family. My father said she should stay away, and up until now, I thought he was just a crazy old man."

Edward laughed, and the sound washed over me, making me shiver.

"Perhaps, Billy Black should have warned _you_ to stay away from us," he said, stopping behind Jake.

Without warning, his hands shot forward, and with a quick flick, Jake's body fell to the floor. I slipped out of the girls' grip and started to hobble over to Edward. Before I took two steps in his direction, he was at my side, sweeping me into his arms.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. "You, silly girl. You're surrounded by vampires who just systematically killed your entire class, and you're worried about me?"

I couldn't stop the blush that burned like wildfire across my skin. I simply nodded.

"You really are something," he said, kissing the top of my head.

He looked over his shoulder at his brothers and sisters. "I'm getting Bella out of here. You guys take care of this mess."

He picked me up and carried me out to the Vanquish, setting me inside, before getting in and driving away. I barely heard the deafening bang. I turned in my seat and saw flames licking the sky above the school.

We sped through town and past his house. We were out of Forks within minutes and almost to Seattle before I realized that we were running.

Well, I did say I'd do anything to get out of dancing.

**...:::...**

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm curious, what'd you all think? I stressed about this so much because I was trying to stay in canon, but realized when you have the Cullen's massacring the population it's hard to stay true to character. **

**But imagine what NM would have been like had this been the end of Twilight. There'd be no horrible page after page of just months listed. No heart break. But best of all... No Jacob Black. Anyone who's had the pleasure or maybe mispleasure of talking to me for more than 5 min knows I can't stand Jacob. I wasn't a fan of him in Twilight or NM but in Eclipse when he kissed Bella and she tried to push away and he held her tighter *shivers* I was rooting for Edward to lay down the hurt on that dirty dog. I'm almost positive when Edward flips out on JB in the movie I'm going to be whispering under my breath "Rip his head of Edward!" I guess alot of it is just personal experience, so don't hate me too much for hating JB.**


End file.
